winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: Winx Fairy School
Winx Club: Winx Fairy School is an app game developed by Tsumanga Studios for iOS and Android. It was released on 16th December 2013 for iOS. It was released on 10th January 2014 for Android. Another version was released but it was a Lite version which is a little different from the final/real version. This game is the first one to give the chance to a certain number of people to have his/her name in the credits. Summary Winx Fairy School allows fans for the very first time to join the Winx at Alfea college for fairies, decorate their dorm rooms, choose from hundreds fabulous fashion combinations - straight from the TV show, explore Alfea castle, study new spells, complete hundreds of quests and ultimately become a Believix fairy by defeating the Trix and their monster friends and protecting the secret of Alfea! Winx Fairy School is the first Winx game to offer multi-player gaming, allowing players to play together and share the experience of the fairy school with each other. Winx Fairy School will offer players new content and access to additional material within the game including exclusive new video clips from Winx Club season six, new Winx fashion styles and a unique story, available only within the game. Release date around middle of December 2013, initially for Apple and then closely followed by Android. Description Winx Club fans! Welcome to Alfea, a magical school for fashionable fairies just like you! Alfea is opening its doors to girls and boys around the world. Are you ready to transform into either stylish Believix or Bloomix Fairy and complete all 20 magic levels? It won't be easy! Alfea contains a secret that the Trix witches are desperate to uncover, you'll need to use all your fairy powers to find it before they do! You'll meet all your favorite Winx Club characters, including Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Professor Palladium, and Daphne. But there's more to Alfea than magic and adventure - there's fashion too. In Alfea, Stella's Fashion Boutique is open 24 hours. You'll have access to 100s of stylish Winx fairy outfit combos. You can change your fairy style as often as you like. If that sounds tiring, why not relax in your own personal dorm room. Style your dorm with lots of items of official Winx Club furniture (and super cute toys). Once your dorm is looking fabulous, invite your real world fairy friends to come see it and send you a message. The Winx Club: Winx Fairy School awaits, are you ready to begin your magical fairy story? Features *Stunning 3D graphics - Winx Club has never looked so good!; *Over 100 hours of gameplay, spread over 20 chapters; *Over 260 quests to solve; *10 magical classrooms - where you can learn how to be a Winx fairy; *Combat mini-game battle with the Trix; *Meet all the professors and Alfea students you know from Winx Club; *Style and dress up your Winx fairy avatar in 1000s of Winx outfit combinations; *Your own customizable dorm room in Alfea; *Multiplayer - invite your friends to come see your dorm; *Send your friends super cute sticker messages; *A brand new Winx Club adventure, written by the creators of the TV show; *11 official Winx music and dance tracks; *9 items of treasure to find; *Exclusive Winx Club video clips; *Officially Winx Club licensed and approved; *Completely safe environment for family, children and fairies! Updates *Winx Fairy School Lite **April 9, 2014 - Version 1.2.0: ***Release. **April 16, 2014 - Version 1.2.1: ***A few corrections. **May 17, 2014 - Version 1.2.3: ***A restart button so the player can play Winx Fairy School Lite again and again; ***The boutique and dorm do not lock after level 3. The player can continue to dress-up the fairy and decorate the dorm; ***Bug fixes. **July 1, 2014 - Version 1.2.4: ***Italian localisation. **November 11, 2014 - Version 1.5.4 ***Now you can upgrade from LITE to Full version without losing your progress! ***Some minor bug fixes. *Winx Fairy School **December 16, 2014 - Version 1.0: ***Release. **January 17, 2014 - Version 1.0.1: ***Game now requires iOS 7; ***Fairy wings now match correct fairy energy; ***Stability fixes. **February 8, 2014 - Version 1.1: ***New style boosts feature where the player can access new Winx assets for the dorm and avatar; ***Valentine's dorm pack including five Specialists posters; ***Musa's Valentine outfit; ***The award ceremonies can now be replayed from the Treasure menu; ***A number of bug fixes and improvements. **April 7, 2014 - Version 1.2: ***Special everyday bonus from the Pixies; ***A player profile to keep an eye on the in-game progress; ***Friend profiles to see their style, stats, level and visit their dorm; ***Message board to send friends new messages and stickers, and keep track of their replies; ***Friend list for easier navigation and a "remove friend" button; ***Social sharing for progress and style on Facebook and Twitter; ***Roxy pack including Roxy's outfit, and twelve dorm furniture and decorations; ***Some bug fixes and optimizations. **May 16, 2014 - Version 1.3 ***3 new Bloomix levels from 11 to 13; ***60 new quests; ***3 new Bloomix chapter quests; ***3 new Winx outfits for the boutique: Flora, Stella and Daphne; ***20 new Winx dorm room assets; ***Sneak peek at outfit and dorm room unlock features; ***New loading screen; ***Italian language support; ***Bug fixes and general improvements. **July 7, 2014 - Version 1.4: ***3 new Bloomix levels from 14 to 16; ***72 new challenging quests; ***3 new fashionable outfits (Bloom Gym, Stella Concert, Tecna Disco); ***3 new dorm packs with over 30 new pieces; ***Upgraded message system (easier to use); ***New more tab linking to Tsumanga Studios Ltd's sites; ***General bug fixes. **September 18, 2014 (September 9, 2014 - Android) - Version 1.5: ***Brand new mini-game: the simulator room that unlocks levels 10 and 20; ***Bloomix transformation outfit; ***Believix transformation outfit; ***30 new dorm pieces; ***3 new levels from 17 to 20, including the finale of the Heart of Alfea; ***Bug fixes. More coming soon... Trivia *It is $6.99 on the App Store. *It also has another version which is different from the original one which is Lite version which is a little different. *Most will require in-app purchases. *It's also in a bundle along with Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss for $7.99. Gallery ceremony.jpg|Level up to become a Believix Winx herbology.jpg|Learn and improve your skills faragondaoffice.jpg|Visit Faragonda's office for guidance alfea 3D.jpg|Explore Alfea castle in 3D dorm.jpg|Dress up your fairy with amazing outfits greenhouse.jpg|Grow Herbs to complete Quests 579653_233865586781397_895187340_n.png 734458_234215606746395_536934329_n.png 1422444_233252026842753_766167136_n.png 1425650_694287260604623_1159658277_n.jpg 1425767_233526003482022_932807768_n.png 1479458_234506166717339_1526610901_n.png 1460155_234820276685928_970190752_n.png 1476340_235096233324999_1443119423_n.png 1476038_235399676627988_2081820721_n.png 1452347_235744269926862_1815938281_n.png 1452570_235977346570221_1921488087_n.png 1452348_236519423182680_75875163_n.png 11206_236248573209765_298726779_n.png 1477835_236604183174204_902271840_n.png 999298_236566203178002_1897926785_n.png 1468783_236770416490914_1421640296_n.png 1450116_236824383152184_1633572196_n.png 1479201_237093853125237_629892292_n.png 1455035_237144863120136_487210112_n.png 1422637_237414939759795_2382548_n.png 1465203_237691659732123_742857490_n.png screen568x568.jpeg screen568x568 2.jpeg screen568x568 3.jpeg screen568x568 4.jpeg 1521208_254141278087161_1780601402_n.png 1512391_253419818159307_522155645_n.png 995767_251884768312812_1898561482_n.png 1005841_249712471863375_116112990_n.png 1521237_251534668347822_2101607257_n.png 1521771_250182041816418_439785713_n.png 1526435_252204394947516_1286569821_n.png 1533923_249432348558054_314796921_n.png 1557699_249761988525090_1426605812_n.png 1607124_252178174950138_1762961710_n.png 1609685_254843961350226_1034496514_n.png 1504026_252181304949825_610704339_n.png 64533_254938874674068_2080711639_n.png|Get the Musa Look Hi Winxers, Stella just alerted us that Musa's dating outfit will be available to buy in time for Valentine's Day. We thought you'd love a sneak peek! 1524940_255896774578278_983993617_n.png 1524984_256253741209248_727390252_n.png 1016533_256738941160728_1157361008_n.png 1625687_257704474397508_233489295_n.png 156976_261033904064565_1654401744_n.png 1549293_261459770688645_5897600_n.png 1005759_262134010621221_2059993321_n.png 1011260_270800569754565_1023779469_n.png 1465802_280978525403436_1343230148_o.jpg 1496924_265389520295670_850232449_n.jpg 1509787_289233477911274_5272306395770061171_n.png 1546154_282355548599067_1172234541_n.png 1557515_262954543872501_377003401_n.png 1604892_262903027210986_467468322_n.png 1620761_264368230397799_1957578052_n.png 1779187_270739753093980_839908856_n.png 1779331_270406043127351_866226844_n.png 1797465_284682338366388_2669012797541872803_n.png 1800368_270066966494592_690916114_n.png 1896885_264990277002261_2135823031_n.png 1898063_265319376969351_628460678_n.png 1901217_268153086685980_374356845_n.png 1902719_281806335320655_145229417_n.png 1902979_267159063452049_905991635_n.png 1904001_269742509860371_1805456198_n.png 1907477_263261577175131_1727131792_n.png 1907590_288565157978106_5847807704127570078_n.png 1912050_265728110261811_1130675433_n.png 1948092_268447566656532_1762857064_n.png 1959412_282702121897743_1754057118241685361_n.jpg 1959750_266429483525007_2051975504_n.png 1959760_272706006230688_1341242103_n.png 1962797_266741726827116_2119633136_n.png 1979663_271088226392466_432417559_n.png 10001565_283892361778719_4109007717870353760_n.png 10006972_273966592771296_640728947_n.png 10014630_282969458537676_7137597598089436999_n.png 10015169_281536435347645_1610529527_n.png 10152503_823206161046065_3339053008846703637_n.jpg 10154234_283578155143473_3688424573881674201_n.png 10155892_292544274246861_4331832084592401281_n.png 10157122_282085271959428_1175590157_n.png 10171066_291446894356599_1218156003948439295_n.png 10172796_286036054897683_7464589268486572352_n.png 10247303_283263681841587_6373275707002910540_n.png 10247422_287874451380510_5492665587377976333_n.png 10247423_284279798406642_6156210475965073212_n.png 10250305_292595087575113_4953971709782855277_n.png 10256007_285704968264125_456850981891263450_n.png 10299520_291134774387811_2028031065055527529_n.png screen568x568w.jpeg screen568x568 (2)w.jpeg screen568x568 (3)w.jpeg screen568x568 (4)w.jpeg 10177905_292840637550558_219131466883255746_n.png 10264304_295347607299861_5525714233975245288_n.png 10473166_311027822398506_4612074378038400081_n.jpg 10505517 311698245664797 8576763538337168817 n.jpg 10517997 312021165632505 4006766818703927618 n.jpg 1606992 312346278933327 6469932989549886212 n.jpg 10514614 312746172226671 2959028842131774809 n.jpg 10599585 337175289783759 4982632451709011343 n.jpg 10632830 353716838129604 197043188242761983 n.jpg 10404439 353454504822504 6066478348860856853 n.jpg 10678713 355208831313738 7216258836785003688 n.jpg 3R8wI0k.jpg MdrYNYv.jpg 7jXhfUm.jpg WFSP1.jpg WSFG2.png WSFG1.png WFSLP2.png WFS&WCMOTA UB 20% Offer.png WFSCompeitionPrize50Sapphires!.png WFSRating.png WFSCompeitionAisha.png WFSPromo2.jpg WFSQuestion1.png WFSTecnaCompeition.png WFSWheredoyouplay?Promo2 (Tree Background).png WFSFloraCompeition.png WFSSpottheDifferences10Competition.jpg WFSAwesomeFashionCombos&Winter Fasion Promo.png WFSFruttiMusicBarFromabetterview!.jpg WFSAlfeaChristmas's Look.png DYKSimulatorROom.png WFSChristmasPreviewUpdate12014.png WFSChristmasPreviewUpdate2 2014.png WFSChristmasPreviewUpdate 3 2014.png WFSChristmasUpdatePromo 1.png WFSExclusieVideo!.png WFSAppPromotion 1.png WFSApp Promo 3.png WFSApp Promo 2.png WFS - Tips .png WFS - Super Cute Dorms!.png WFS - Rock Chick Dorms!.png WFS - Magical Weekend!.png WFS - Heavenly Dorms!.png WFS - Have a Happy Weekend!.png WFS - Glamorous Weekend!.png WFS - Disco Party Dorms.png WFS - Android & App Store Promo (Dec. 13) .jpg WFS - Season 5 Outfits .png WFS - Promotion (With Trix).png WFS - Professors.png WFS - PlayWinxClub TV Promo -1 (Musa).png WFS - Kindle Tablet version.png WFS - Kindle & App Store Version Promo.png WFS - Friend us!.png WFS - Exclusive Sneak Peek Video!.png WFS - Dorm Replay.png WFS - Android & App Store Promo (Flora's Sirenix).png WFS VIsit Friends!.png WFS Festive Weekend!.png WFS ESPV 2.png WFS - Seasons Greeting!.png WFS - Update Today (Flora & Musa).png WFS Festive Weekend!.png WFS - Happy Xmas!.png WFS - Amazing Weekend!.png WFS - Happy New Year 2014!.png Trailers Category:Games Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:Season 6 Category:Application games